My Prince Charming
by Fantasy Cat1
Summary: okay so i left my home and now go to a new school. i had a little accident and fell of a cliff and a prince chharming now saved my life but i didnt know he was a vampire...is he still my prince charming? read and review ples T for being safe
1. Intro

_**Intro**_

Have you ever wondered what myths are true or not. I have. It a kinda odd, one minute there nothing happening in your life then the next minute you go to a new town a new place and fall in the river and find your prince charming. The only thing about my prince charming is the fact that there nothing normal about him. Get this he's a vampire, yes I mean blood sucking vampire with these amazing abilities and he not alone he has his mom, dad, three sisters and three brothers and then there him. Kaden sounds nice huh. I can say his name over and over again Kaden, Kaden, Kaden. I think I am in love with him but I never told him that and he also doesn't know that I know his family secret yet.

But before I get into the good stuff let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Raina I am 17-years-old I use to live in Buena Park, California to be exact I am in the 11th grade. I went to Kennedy High School but now we are moving to Maine where there no sun and always snowy and cold. Just my luck, I understand though my older sister, Anna died and I almost did too. It was prom night and I guess a drunk driver hit my sister car before we even got to where the prom was at. The drunk driver name was Earl he was a good customer at my mom sandwich shop. Well the car hit the driver's side the doctors said Anna died instantly and I just got a big headache, my head hit the window, and the doctor's let my go after two days in the hospital. When I got home there was a sale sign on the lawn and everything was packed. My parents and I have been driving for days and we only have a hundred miles to go until we hit Maine.

Oh goody.

Well after many pit stops and four hours later we finally made it to our new home. We are not too far away from a beach and next to our house there my own personal forest. And by the way maybe I was wrong thinking that there no sun here but there sun but it does get cold at night.

My bedroom has two windows one facing the ocean and the other window facing my forest. My sister would be jealous, man I miss her. My parent missed her so much that we moved to Searsport, Maine. Well it took me about 3 hours to unpack my entire things my bed, dresser, clothes etc. I even got a new rug for my floor, I was happy. Maybe the move wasn't so bad after all. Tomorrow I start my first day at Searsport District High School and get this my class starts at 7:34 am it going to be hard getting my butt up in the morning but I hope it not going to be all weird and all. Since I am going to be starting in the middle of first semester and my parents are making me walk. At least until I get a car of my own.


	2. School

_**School**_

_****__****__****____**Chapter 1**_

_****_I am having jet lag I think, it's five o'clock in the morning and I can barely keep my head up. It's a three hour difference from California to Maine. Well I got my lucky charm cereal and eating breakfast before I head out for school I even got a map and everything. I got to school and went to the main office. There was this red head teacher with 70's glasses on I wanted to laugh at her but I wanted to be nice.

"Hello my name is Raina I just moved here," there was a long pause while this 70's lady was working on something.

I drop my thing hard on the counter top so she can see that I was there waiting.

"Yes, how may I help you, dear?"

"My name is Raina I'm new."

"Oh yes, we have been waiting for you. Here a map and your class schedule, enjoy your day," she started to work on her papers again, I guess.

"Thank you" I said.

I walk out of the main office and went to my first period class. Maybe I was wrong this is weird and scary. I stood out in front of first period class door wondering if I should go in. 'okay it's fine just walk in,' I told myself. Many people where looking at me weird and I just stood there looking like a complete idiot. I took a deep breath and entered into the class room. I went to find a seat but the teacher stopped me.

"Hello miss my name is Mr. Rocks welcome to my classroom." He had his hand out ready to shake my hand.

I put my hand out as well.

"Hi my name is Raina." I smiled

He told me to stay in front until the bell rang and a second later it did. The entire student where staring at me.

"Class I would like you to meet Raina she is new to our school, why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Raina?"

He stared at me, everyone stared at me. I took another deep breath and spoke.

"Hi well as you know my name is Raina, I am 17-years-old I moved here from California about a week ago." I took another deep breath.

A girl in the back of the class raised her hand.

"Um yes," I said in a whispered voice.

"What kinda name is Raina?" the girl said.

Class began to laugh but not this boy; he just had a smile on his face and stared at me. I think my face turned red. Mr. Rocks told the class to settle down and they did. He whispered in my ear to sit by the boy with the black shirt on. I think my face got even redder because that was the boy with the smile. I walked to my seat and everyone began to giggle. 'How can my day get any worse?' I thought to myself. The guy next to me I found out was name Kaden and girl with the stupid question was name Ashley.

Well first through fourth was not so bad at all I need is lunch and one more class and I am home free. The bell rang and I walked very slowly to the lunch room. When I got through the doors everyone was staring at me except Kaden and his table, I just notice that the people he was sitting with all had the same eye color and skin color maybe they were related to each other. 'Man they are so pretty' I thought to myself. I went through the lunch line and got my food. I looked around to find where I could sit down and eat the only spot I saw was next to the Ashley girl so, I went to sit down.

"Um hello, who told you, you can sit down here," Ashley said. Just my luck everyone stared at me again even Kaden table did.

"Well I thought this was a free county, sorry it's my mistake," I said back.

People in the lunch room began to laugh at Ashley 'good' I thought. But right then and there Ashley through her lunch right in my face.

"Oh thank you for your lunch I needed that," I took some of the pudding off my face and licked it.

"Taste good, here have some of mine!" and I through my lunch on top of her head.

I walked out of the lunch room with all the students laughing and clapping on what happen to "little miss popular" ' she deserve that' I thought. Well I didn't go to my last period class I guess you can say I ditch on the first day of school. I also saw Kaden and his gang leave the school in a very nice car. I saw Kaden take a glance at me and I looked away. I tried to go home but I couldn't so I followed a trail through a deep dark forest. I thought I heard water and I wanted to wash up so I followed the sound of water. It seem to get darker as I went deeper in, let me tell you I started to get scared, who know what out here.

I found a little stream of water and started to get the food out of my hair and face. In the reflection of water I thought I saw something behind me and I turned around really fast.

"Hello? Um Hello anyone there," there was nothing but silence.

I stood up very slowly and walked away from the water. I started to walk faster and faster until I started running I kept hearing something following me like a dog a wolf something I swore I heard growling noises. A branch kept hitting my face to where it was cutting it my face was burning as I ran through the forest. I had no idea where I was going and then I fell. I fell hard off a cliff I hit the ground hard to where I lost my breath of air. I was rolling down the cliff fast I screamed as loud as I can and even screamed louder when I broke my arm. I tried to grab on to something but I was rolling too fast that I couldn't get a grip on anything. A big bolder stopped me from going farther down the cliff. I cried. Cried like a baby until I heard my name.

"Raina where are you?" A boy's voice called downed.

"I'm here, help me." I cried out.

The next thing I know my foot slipped and I went fallen again right into the ocean. 'This is it this is how I die' I thought. My eyes began to close while the ocean pulled me into rocks my back hit one of the rocks hard. The tied was getting harder for me to stay above the water and I felt a sharp pain and I was out like a light 'goodbye mom, dad, I'll see you soon Anna' was all that I thought.


	3. My Prince Charming

_**My Prince Charming**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Megan go call dad now," a boy said.

'Dad who's dad? Who was it that I was hearing?' I thought to myself.

My voice wouldn't allow me to talk so I just moaned. It was all I could do. Five minutes later I felt someone pick me up. I tried to ask who was helping me but all that came out was more moans. The wind felt like it was passing by me fast almost like I was flying in the air. I think it the bump on my head that is making me think like this but it feels nice. The cool air and this warm breath of face were very nice. It like calmed me down, like I am safe and nothing can hurt me again.

"Raina, can you hear me?"

I just nodded my head, I still couldn't talk. He asked me what hurt and I pointed to my left arm that felt like it was broken and to my back and face. When his hand touch my arm it felt really cold and it didn't feel normal.

"My name is Allen or Dr. Stigall; I am going to fix your arm right now so you're going to fell a sharp pain. I won't lie to you it will hurt."

I just nodded. What else can I do? The only thing I didn't expect was me screaming at the top of lungs. If I could have done that why couldn't I talk? Must be the pain. I think I blacked out or something because when I woke up it was night time. Okay, my parents are going to freak out.

"Hello, is anyone awake or there, something?" I asked in a whispered voice.

The house I was in was so beautiful that I wanted to cry. On the table in front of me were dry clean clothes. I went to find a bathroom but what I found was a god.

"Um, I'm sorry I was looking for the bathroom," I said in a small voice.

"My name is Kaden," he smiled.

Man how I loved it when he smiled.

"I know I am sorry to bother you."

I went to leave his room but Kaden grabbed my arm, his hand was also cold like the doctors. I looked at where he grabbed me and looked in his eyes. They were beautiful; I never saw eyes that color before. It was like gray blue more toward the gray then the blue that didn't even look normal. I just stared in his eyes for what seemed like decades. Until I got hit by the door and fell right on Kaden.

A small girl walks in Kaden door. She was so cute with dark brown hair plump lips, she didn't look normal she looked like she could be a model or something.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said.

"Watch were the hell your going Megan, Raina is already in enough pain as it is!" Kaden yelled.

I just close my eyes, my head was laying on Kaden chest it too was cold but it felt so good. I never felt this way about anyone before what was so different about him? What made me feel like I belong here with him and his family? 'Am I in love with him ha, yeah right' I thought to myself. I snug closer to his chest, he smelled so good as I wanted to hear the pattern of his heart beat but I couldn't believe it but I couldn't hear a heart beat at all but then I thought how is he talking to me holding me in his arms?

"Raina are you alright?" Kaden ask me a soft voice.

"Who found me, who saved me and where am I?" that was all I could think of at this point. 'Was Kaden the voice I heard when I yelled for helped, was he my prince charming coming to safe me?'

"Why don't you come down stairs with us and we'll explain everything,"

I just nodded my head. And us three walked down the steps and found that the people Kaden was sitting with at school was all there staring at me like waiting for me to sit with them. I sat down on a white couch while everyone was waiting for Allen to start talking.

"Hello again Raina let me introduce ourselves this is my wife Jezebel my three daughter Colleen, Katie, Megan you've met her and my four son's Dawson, Seth, Maxwell and you know Kaden."

"Hello all," as I tried to smile.

I couldn't believe my eyes they all look like model's and they have beautiful skin same eye color. I can't believe I thought I could be with Kaden and his family.

"So what happen?" I asked.

"Well I got a call from Megan that a girl fell down the cliff and landed in the ocean. Kaden here was yelling your name he saw you slip and fall down the cliff and went after you. So he ran down the cliff and jumped in the ocean and got you out. I told Megan to bring you here so I can treat your wounds."

I looked over at Kaden and looked away fast. So he was the one I heard, he is my prince charming that saved my life.

"Thank you all for helping me but I better get home," I said in a sad voice.

"I called your parents already Raina they know where you are and I asked if you can stay the night and we will take care you and getting you to school."

"Oh."

Was all I can say. I got up and went back to Kaden room, and the only reason I did that was it was the only room that I know about. When I walked in I notice that Kaden bedroom didn't even have a bed it only had a two-sitter couch. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes and began to cry. I can't believe my parents didn't even want to see if I was okay, I guess they can't take it right now. I heard a knock at the door and Kaden walked in.

"I'm sorry I didn't know where to go I can leave, it's your room." I went to get up but he sat down next to me.

"You can stay here, in my room if you like?"

"You know I didn't slip down the cliff. I know this sounds weird but I was being chased after, someone was running after me and I heard growling noises. Maybe a dog or a wolf hell maybe a lion." I laughed

And he laughed too and man oh man his laugh was music to my ears.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him bluntly.

"No"

"Why?"

"Don't want one"

"Why?"

"I move around a lot"

"Oh"

"What about you Raina?"

"What about me?"

"Got family"

"Yes, mom and dad and I use to have a sister"

"What happen"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Why"

"Because it none of your business"

"Maybe it is"

"What"

"I saved you remember, shouldn't I have information on the girl I risked my life for"

"I guess"

"So tell me what happen"

"My sister Anna and I got hit by a drunk driver in California she died so my parents want a fresh start so now I am here."

"Got a boyfriend"

"No"

"Well, want one"

"What no, I'm waiting"

"For what?"

"For my prince charming to ask me"


	4. Just A Dream

_**Just a Dream**_

_**Chapter**__**3**_

My night there was very odd but also very comforting. Kaden and I talked for hours until I guess I fell asleep in his room. I hope he didn't mind. But that night was weird. I had a dream that felt and seemed so real. It was about what happen to me at the cliffs but I was floating in the air watching everything that was happening to me. The animal I thought was chasing me wasn't an animal it was a man. He was tall with red eyes it scared me at first but I felt like I met him before but that man turned himself into a wolf. Sounds crazy huh but it was weird I know him for somewhere.

A few miles away was Kaden and Megan are in the forest they, they were eating animals like sucking their blood almost as if they were vampires. Then Kaden turned is head in my directions and started running like no one could run that fast. I think he was going faster than a car can drive. Megan was hot on Kaden trail. Megan was yelling my name the wolf that was after me bit Kaden shoulder. Kaden told the wolf never to get near me again. Why would he say that, when he doesn't even know me. My dream got even weirder. The wolf talked to Kaden saying that I was the key and I needed to be destroyed. I need to die just like my sister. Kaden hit the wolf in the rib cage saying I was not to be touched or harmed again that he is my protector.

My protector, why would I need one? Why am I so special to these things? When I asked myself that, I got jumped back in time to where I was born watching my mom give birth to me. The doctors took me in the back of the room but I was blue and it looked like I wasn't breathing at all but there was another baby there with red eyes that baby had a glow to it. That baby with the red eyes was brought to my mother.

"I'll name her Raina." My mother said.

That means I was the glowing red eye baby? My mom is not my real mom? Then who is my real family?

Again I went back in time to see my real birth. I saw my real mother she looked so beautiful and my father looks young and looked pale as snow. They didn't look normal well at least my father didn't.

"It's a girl" the doctor said.

"I'll name her Raina" the mother said.

Something happen though she started shaking and blood was coming out of her mouth. I didn't understand what was happening to her. The doctor set me down in a beautiful crib and went to help the women who gave birth to me.

The man, that I believe is my real father begging the doctor to help her. The doctor said he couldn't do anything. She, my real mother was going to die because of me. I started to cry.

"Dr. Stigall you have to do something?"

"There nothing I can do it too late. You could change her?"

My mom was in tears and my father looked like he didn't know what to do. My mother shaked her head no. The sound of my father grieving hurt my heart. It looked like he was crying but I saw no tears on his face. Why?

"Take her to a safe family please, keep an eye on her, she hold the key to our future. I'm trusting you." My father told the doctor.

"Yes, my lord" doctor said.

Dr. Stigall was the same man who helped me today. He didn't look like he aged at all. What was going on. Something I understood but something was still confusing to me.

"Goodbye Raina, I'm sorry I won't be there but I can't live without your mother, you will be fine in the future. You have good people watching over you. I hope you will learn the truth about us and what we are."

My father kissed my head and stuck a knife in his heart and he turned into ash. The baby, me cried for hours until I was brought to my mom today. She made me calm, I was home. I started my dream over and over again and every time it made more sense. I am to become something powerful my mother human and my father a vampire and I half vampire half human child. Am I weak or strong, I guess that's up to me.

I saw my dream about ten times and I couldn't take my mother and father dying over and over again. I yelled in my sleep saying I got it! Kaden family are vampires here to protect me. My real mother and father died.

I awoke from my sleep and walked to the mirror and touched my face. My body started glowing my eye's changed from hazel to a ruby red.

'So what am I now?' I ask myself. Is this who am I suppose to be.

"No, it was just a dream." I said out loud.

"It has to be"


	5. Breathe

_****__****__****__****__**Breathe **_

_**Chapter 4**_

Well for the past couple night the dreams have been repeating itself. The Stigall family wants to come back for a checkup or to hang out. Kaden and I have gotten closer and even Megan and I have. Maybe we are friends now? I am not sure. My mom freak out when she saw my broken arm. Dad only asked if I was hurting. I said no. I can't even look at my family faces because they are not mine they are not my real family. My eyes began to water. I can't believe I am starting to cry. It seems that all I have been doing lately. I wonder if my true family was alive right now I wonder what it would be like. How would we live?

"Raina, come outside"

I turned towards my window I walked slowly and looked down. In the middle of the forest were those red eyes again. I turned around and went back to my bed and called Kaden. His family gave me a phone in case something happens and I need to see a doctor. Not even one ring and Kaden picked up the phone.

"Hello, Kaden?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

I tried to be as quite as I can.

"He here again Kaden, the thing that was growling at me I think it's outside my window it's calling my name wanting me to go out there with him."

"Raina we are already on our way we will be there in five minutes."

I hung up the phone; I didn't know what else to do. I will admit that at this point I am scared. I went back to the window and looked down and the red eyes were gone.

"Raina, you better go check your parents."

Crap, my parents I almost forgot. I ran to my parent's room I even began to cry. I open the door slowly and looked at my parent's bed. They, they were gone.

"Where are they?" I yelled.

"With me"

"Give them back"

"Not until I have you, my love"

"What do you want with me? Where are you?"

"Your room, come find me"

I walked to my bedroom. My body felt like it was going to collapse on me. I opened my door and no one was there. I looked everywhere. 'Where is he' I thought.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Why I'm up the stairs"

"There is no stairs in my bedroom you moron"

"You, my dear, need to find them"

So I looked. After a while my head was starting to hurt. I was about to check my closet when Kaden, Megan, colleen, Dawson, Seth, Katie and Maxwell came slamming in my bedroom

"Kaden" my eyes began to water.

"What's wrong Raina?"

"The thing took them."

"Raina who did they take" Megan ask nicely.

"My mom and dad, he told me to find the stairs that are in my bedroom but I haven't found them yet."

Dawson and Seth began to throw my things everywhere from my closet. Kaden held me close to his chest. And there way in the back was a hidden door and once you open that door the stairs was right in front of you. I pulled away from Kaden and ran up the stairs. Kaden tried to follow me, they all tried but it was like a force field on the door and they couldn't get through. I heard Kaden yelling my name begging me to come back. I went to the door and put my hand up.

"I'll be back" I whispered.

I ran back up the stairs and saw my mom and dad tied to a chair. I went to go untie them but I got thrown back.

"Seth, can you show me what's happening up there?" Kaden asked.

"Um yeah, I can show all of you" Seth touched a wall and it was like a big screen TV. In my room the Stigall family sat and watch, it was all they can do.

"Give them back to me" I yelled.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because they're my family! It all I have left."

"Oh, I think I am going to cry"

I ran after him I tried to push him to the floor but it was I who got pushed. I put my hands into a fist and bang on the floor. My knuckles started to bleed.

"Hmm, that smells good."

"I bet I do smell good but you are not having me at all. Now I said it once and I'll say it again give me back my family before I get pissed"

Both my hands started to shake and I felt fearless like noting in the world can touch me or hurt me anymore. The man that took my parents has red eyes, he was staring me down and for a second he looked scared.

"Kaden do you see that" Seth asked.

"Yeah she is starting to glow,"

I looked at my hand and ripped off the cast. Surprise at what strength I got. I was going to fight this thing with or without a broken arm.

"Well my dear your eyes have changed color, that good now I know you're serious."

He went to my parents and picked up my mother. He started to sniff my mother neck.

"Your so called mother smells wonderful too. I'm just going to have a little taste."

My body froze. I just stared and watch. My mother didn't scream or anything and he was sucking her dry. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor. I watch while this thing was killing my mother.

"Kaden" I cried.

I started to scream his name over and over again. The monster was starting on my father sucking him dry as well. I have lost. My whole body was shaking on the floor something was changing within me a big light was coming off me. What was going on?

"Good you're changing." Red eye man said.

"To what?" I gritted through my teeth.

"To a full vampire, you are taking your father side of the gene more"

I guess my body was ready for it. The vampire that killed my mother and father jumped out the window a second later. I felt like I was going to die the pain I felt was so strong. Everything around me started to spin and I couldn't breathe.

Kaden again was by my side. He would help me after all he is my prince charming. I felt the cool wind touched my face I guess he's running again.

"Breathe" I heard him say.

Man oh man did I try. My throat burned my body burned and my head ached like no other.

"Breathe" I told myself.

I took a deep breath in. and blew it out.

"Breathe"

I went over and over this process until I couldn't think or breath I just lay there being lifeless. Nothing to me seems right anymore. If I am what I think I am will I be like that crazed man that killed my family or will I be like the Stigall family. I can't take this anymore I need to…

"Breathe."


	6. Collapsed

___**Collapsed **_

_**Chapter 5**_

It was night time when I woke up again. My head felt weird and my throat hurt. Everything around me felt different. I swung my legs off the bed I was in and made my way towards the bath room. I switched on the light and my eyes started to burn that I hissed at the light.

'Wow I just hissed' I thought to myself.

I looked at myself in the mirror shocked that I can even look at myself and saw how I changed too. My eyes are red and my hair turned a darker brown that it made it look black. My skin was a paler color and my body got skinner and formed well. I think even my breast got bigger.

I smiled at myself shyly. Glad that I didn't changed that much. I heard the door knob turn and door swing open. 'Wait I just heard the door knob… I guess my hearing better too.' I thought.

I walked out of the bathroom to see all the Stigall family all on the bed. I stopped a couple inches away from them not meeting their eyes.

"Raina I bet you have some question to ask us on what happen to you and what you are" Dr. Stigall asked.

"I know what I am" I whispered. My voice changed also it was sweeter more musical then before.

"What are you" Kaden asked.

"I'm like you, I'm a vampire, my father was one and my mother was not. You, Dr. Stigall help my mother give birth to me but something happened something was wrong and she was dying. You told my father that it was too late the only way is to change her and my mother didn't want that so she died and my father couldn't part with her so he told you to find good parents for me and you did because there baby died. You gave me to her, my mother who is now died too because of me everything happened because of me!" my voice got louder in the end and I started to cry at some point.

Kaden went beside me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder and I cried into his chest.

"How did you know this I never told anyone that?" Dr. Stigall asked.

"A dream" and I collapsed in Kaden arms.


End file.
